First and Last
by SpillerAndKiss
Summary: Not all the monsters that The Facility keeps locked up are terrifying. In fact, some of them are downright charming. Charming enough that a twisted kind of relationship might emerge. When things begin to go drastically wrong, and predator comes face to face with prey, where will this relationship go?


It was a dark and stormy night…

I kept the soft laugh to myself as I walked confidently down the hall, tray in hand, a symbolic, pristine white linen towel laid delicately over my forearm as I did. I had one responsibility tonight, and it was not to make a joke at a time like this.

But how could I not?

They were upstairs. Preparations had begun and my one task was the one I now jaunted toward. Happily.

To see to it that Count Antonescu, or Vlad in my head, had his nightly nourishment. A thankless job, yes, but it was my way into The Facility, and assured my family continued wealth and progress. Besides, there was something about me, they said. Something...that I had never been told, or explained. I didn't care much. Just let me feed Vlad.

He was...rather nice to look at. Who am I kidding, he was H.O.T. No, not hot in that cheesy-ass, seventeen year old girl with a crush, way. But….the kind of hot that made you not wear panties to work because you hoped in some weird, probably psychotic way that he would…

Oh nevermind.

It would never happen of course, but I wasn't beyond the occasional daydream and trip to the ladies room to...adjust things. For like...a half hour.

I came around the corner to the bank of elevators, making sure to choose the one that would take me to Vlad's floor. There were 8 elevators all together, each leading to a particular floor, some...the kind that you didn't want to mistakenly get off on. I was one of the lucky ones, for Vlad, albeit his particular.. _.tastes_ , was a conversationalist extraordinaire who always left _me_ feeling quite..unfulfilled and stupid, although I did enjoy our repartee.

Stepping in, I pressed -7 for his floor - funny how 7 had always been my lucky number - and waited until I heard the familiar ding. Upon stepping out, the other glass partitions had been darkened for me, and I looked up to the monitor at Ray to give him a smile of thanks so that I wouldn't have to see them. For some reason, Vlad had requested that _I_ be the one to bring him his nightly meal, after my very first visit with him. It was an honor for me, all things considered, and it seemed to put me in high esteem amongst the leadership at The Facility.

"Your dinner is served, Count…" I casually called out to him, a joking tone to my voice, as I neared his window, if only as to not disturb him. With one press of a button, his serving gate opened to me, and I set the tray with the goblet onto it, as well as neatly folding the linen that had been across my arm to lay upon it. It was just a special touch that I had added to our evenings together.

"I do hope you have had another inspirational day."

* * *

A year tends to pass rather quickly, when you lived forever. One year, 365 days exactly since the last time the ritual had begun to appease whatever forces lived beneath my feet. I couldn't care less, really. All I cared about at this point in time was the tiny light above the door to my cage dinging on. It would mean I'd been chosen, that the tiny wooden cross in the cellar of that cabin had been picked up by a pair of curious mortal hands, that finally, _finally_ , I'd be let out. That I would get to run, hunt, feed...

I couldn't help myself. My fangs throbbed the moment before they extended past my lower lip, and my stomach growled. It was, after all, dinner time. I smiled despite the anticipation that had wound itself into a knot in my belly. Dinner meant blood, and it also meant Claire.

Claire. What a melodic name.

" _Claire_." I rolled the name out on my tongue, enjoying its sound as it echoed through the small glass cell. She was coming now, I could hear the familiar noise of the elevator rising, the click of her heels against the tile of the floor. I wonder who she had bet on, this year.

She was quite possibly the only reason I had not yet gone insane with boredom. Our talks come evening and the blood she delivered - always AB+, my favorite - were the highlight of my day. I delighted in tripping her within our conversations, setting neat little snares within riddles and words and watching the blood creep up to colour her face as she stammered and struggled to regain her footing. She looked delicious. Had I been on the other side of the glass, she was beautiful enough I might have even courted her before I killed her.

But, I would never receive the pleasure of sinking my teeth into her soft, warm throat. For now, I had to content myself with her company, which was pleasurable enough as it was. Pulling my gaze from the darkened light above the door I hoped would open soon, I clasped my hands behind the small of my back and turned to the glass as she called to me.

"Alas, even with the meal - I cannot help but feel unsatisfied if I am not permitted a glimpse of your lovely face, mademoiselle." I spoke before she came into my view, inhaling deeply to catch her scent, holding it on my tongue like wine to savour. My stomach growled once more and I realized my fangs were still fully extended.

"My apologies, it's been a trying day. I'm parched." I gave her a roguish smile and took the tray and goblet from the gate, tearing open the top of the bag of blood and pouring the goblet full.

"And how are things upstairs, dear Claire? How I've missed your company."

* * *

I did not make a sound as Vlad came into view. I had seen his fangs a few times before, and so now they only served to tell me just how famished he was. But it was his hypnotizing voice that always stirred my...let's just say girly parts, and as I stepped out from behind the compartment that held his gate and my becoming his dinner, I had the confidence to give him a smile albeit a shy one.

"You are too flattering, Count. I look like hell today." I laughed only because I knew it to be true and well...hell was infinitely closer a description than anyone would realize. "But if you must…" I said, as I peeked around, finally stepping up full view so that he could see my _loveliness_ complete in white lab coat.

"No apologies necessary, your Highness. It's my fault. Things are a bit...excited upstairs as you can imagine. The night is underway, and they should be at The Cabin by now. It's only a matter of time before they pick something..." My voice trailed as I envisioned Vlad's artifact and grinned. There was something in the air, something electric, on Sacrificial Night. Almost like Christmas, but not with the presents.

"I do so hope you...you get your wish tonight." I couldn't be so bold as to tell Vlad I had bet on him to get picked. But I had. Every year. Since the first year I had ever brought him dinner. He was my _favorite_. "And thank you. I always enjoy yours as well. I do wish I had more time with you tonight, but you know how they are upstairs. All things in overdrive until the night is over."

I smiled at him, a bit brighter through the shatterproof glass that protected me. For some reason, I was not afraid of him, even with his fangs as they were, and with him drinking the blood of some poor soul that had been drained for him. I watched as his features grew brighter, younger, even as the muscles of his throat worked the warmed liquid into his system.

All at once he was finished, and turned to me with a renewed...vitality. A sight that made my breath catch, and my heart speed as if raging full ahead with an army. He was magnificent.

He was deadly.

For a split second I glanced at those fangs and I thought I would've died happily by them…

"I'll be watching to see if you are, Vlad."

* * *

"If hell looks like you, my dear Claire... then I should be in a hurry to get there."

Finishing the goblet and wiping my mouth of any stray drops with the linen, I smiled at Claire and set the dish back in the gate, taking a seat on the solitary chair in my cell. I could think a little less about her blood, now that I'd drank. A little less about how luxuriously good she would taste, hot and rich, about the sounds she'd make... I cleared my throat and crossed one leg over the other, folding my hands over my abdomen and feigning a hurt expression.

"Curse them all, keeping you busy and away from me. Do they not know you're my sole source of entertainment? What's a man to do down here in the dungeons, without the company of a beautiful woman to keep him distracted from his pitiful plight." I sighed, quite overdramatically, in much better humour with my stomach full. My eyes glinted as I turned my gaze to Claire's navy blue eyes, watching her pupils dilate and her breathing increase. Sex smelt like red wine and heat, and if there were two things I liked in this "life" I inhabited... They were blood and sex. I smiled once again.

"If I might ask a personal question, Claire... Who are you betting on, this year? The unicorn?" I teased. I knew the answer before I asked the question, but I wanted to hear her say it. To watch her lips form the words. I wanted a lot of things. I wanted to be let out, to hunt and kill each of the mortals who were on their way to the Cabin and their demise. I wanted to fuck the life out of the woman in front of me, and then I wanted to bite her. Again. And again. And again. Until she was begging me not to stop. And then, I wanted to drain every last drop of blood from her body, relish likely the best blood I would ever taste in my life, and leave this prison. But, I didn't always get my way. Poo.

* * *

"Oh please, you tease me." I half-laughed, half unintentionally snorted, as Vlad took a seat. No, he didn't just take the seat, he owned it, as if it were his throne that he had been so accustomed to gracing before his tush was unceremoniously thrown in here with the other, less-dreamy, monsters.

Vlad was no monster. He was a god.

For a moment, I thought I had shaken my own head to clear it of wherever the hell it had decided to go, almost missing what Vlad had then said. "I'll let them know of your displeasure, Sir." I chuckled under my breath. Did I mention his wry humor? "I'll see if I can get my hands on a deck of cards and some new books."

But his next question surprised me, and I felt my cheeks heat one moment too long before I replied. "Do I look like a betting girl, Sir? I like to save my pennies, when I finally do get them…" I teased back. "But the unicorn does have the best odds thus far, and will be a mighty huge payoff, that is...if he's chosen. He has such a nice...horn on him."

I tried not to giggle. Really. But that was not only funny, but a double entendre I hadn't intended.

"I must be getting back. I do so hope to see you on the monitors...Sir…" As I spoke my last words, I made sure to lock eyes with the burning crimson of his, setting my hand softly upon the glass in a gesture of not only to be waving goodbye, but a small tug of sorrow on having to leave him. I imagined I'd set it on the perfect, muscular curve of his chest.

"Until tomorrow. Goodnight, Count."

I hadn't meant to hurry, or to turn around from him to head back to the elevator so quickly. But once again my stomach did 87 flipflops as I pulled my gaze from his. Pulling that was nearly as hard as fleeing the Death Star tractor beam. He was _that_ good. Or evil. Tomato. Tomahto.

I jammed on the button to take me back up to the control room, where I would be stationed for the remainder of the night. Cell block 8, the floor below Vlad's, was my watch tonight. I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to _ever_ leave him. But the ding of the doors had me stepping in, the hairs on my neck standing as I knew he watched me go from the other side of the glass.

* * *

I could all but taste the heavy scent of sex on my tongue as Claire turned and strode away from my cage, nearly purring with the flavour. I'd always liked to fuck right after I fed, unfortunately it had been some time since I'd been permitted the pleasure. Turning back to my vigil of the little light above my door, I resumed waiting, watching, patient as a python and just as still. Green for go. Red to wait for another year. I knew Claire was upstairs now, making her way back to her comfortable little office chair, flicking her hair over her shoulder and drawing her lip between her teeth as she watched the offerings fumble about in the cellar. I felt my arousal thicken in my trousers as I imagined being the one to bite her lip, and forced myself to focus. So unfair, I wasn't allowed even a moment's privacy to... offer myself a little relief.

I could feel the time drawing closer. There was a rumbling below me, the Ancient One's restless for the fun to begin, and had my heart been beating it would have accelerated tenfold. They were in the cellar now, I knew. Looking around, peering in wonder at the myriad of items scattered about them, a thousand different ways their lives would end they did not even know about. My little wooden cross sat waiting, waiting to be picked up and dusted off. I liked the little item, the twisted sense of irony it brought to the playing field, the -

 _Green_. The light pinged softly and turned green. I froze and my pupils shrank to slivers like a snake, my fangs dropping in an instant and any semblance of humanity or idle thought gone. The door opened and the forest yawned before me, and I was out of my tiny cage so quickly the camera would have likely saw me disappear. _Blood. I could smell blood._

I had to calm down, I couldn't just run in and rip them all to shreds. There was an order I had to obey. The whore first, the athlete, the fool then the scholar... And I could choose whether or not to kill the virgin. I always did. I loved watching them when I told them I would leave, that I had finished, and I _loved_ watching them when I finished them. I was always the most violent with the innocent ones. Perhaps it was because of what I was.

Tearing through the trees, past the thousands of cameras I knew were watching me, I sprinted towards the cabin faster than any human could have hoped to. I knew I should be rational, that this was a system. But my mind had other priorities.

 _Blood. Blood. Blood._

* * *

I'd stopped at concessions on Floor 3 before going back to my desk on 2. My chats with Vlad always made me...I couldn't put my finger on it, but a bag of Auntie Anne's chocolate chip cookies were now with me, and I huffed my ass down into my chair before I took a look at the screen. Ray had shouted something which momentarily brought my thoughts from what Vlad's hand down my pants would feel like...cold? Would it matter?...

I grazed my teeth over my bottom lip. _Mm, mm, MMph._

When all of sudden there was absolutely _nothing_ that mattered except what was on the jumbo screen. Vlad's determined face appeared for a brief moment on it on the far wall in front of all of us, his eyes that of hunter, his pupils narrowed and...well let's just say the whole view gave me a noticeable tingly feeling down there.

Any and all of our boring conversation was most likely forgotten by him now.

He was out, and I should be getting at least $700 before the night was over. A cool $10000 if he took out the virgin too, after the others.

For some reason, however, I wasn't as excited as I thought I'd be to see Vlad...in his element. While I knew what was most certainly going to happen, the being that was on the jumbo screen in front of me seemed nothing like-scratch that- _was_ nothing like the man that I had just delivered dinner to, using the term dinner loosely.

"He is going to be euphorically happy for at least the next five months." Ray chided at the screen before turning back to me. "Did ya bet on him, Claire?" I simply smiled with a glance toward him, before turning my attentions back toward Vlad, who now had his sights set on the whore.

Was that me who growled? No.

Suddenly, I was all too interested in the screen before me. So much so I rose from my chair on inexplicably shaky legs to walk forward and watch before me. Vlad had her cornered now, though she didn't know it. She was nearly dripping for him, and something within my gut twisted. Something most people would recognize as jealousy, although I was too wrapped up in what was now on the screen. Vlad had in one fell swoop torn her dress from throat to bottom hem, and was now biting one breast. I guess...he felt it necessary to snack a little before heading to the jugular...which he did summarily upon my dropping into an empty chair in front of a bank of monitors in front of me. Everyone's attention in the control room now turned toward the display of vampire porn before us, Vlad...taking his time with her.

I wasn't aware of how I crossed one jean-clad leg over the other, thighs...rather taut as he...I turned from the screen in a flash and headed back to my station with only one thought on my mind. A thought that both excited me and scared the shit out of me at the same time.

Oh, to be that whore right now…

* * *

The whore first. She was the most corrupted out of all of them, she had to be killed first. Right now, with my libido raging, fueled by the blood I'd drank not an hour ago, that was fine with me. I knew she'd be brought to me, presented nearly on a platter by the humans running this entire scenario. There had been instances where I'd nearly lamented this fact. It took the joy out of hunting, the thrill of the chase was dimmed knowing my prey never really had a chance to start with. Right now, after so many years locked away, I couldn't care less.

She was outside, I could see her. I could hear her heartbeat thudding in her ears, her mind dizzy with sex, as the hormones she'd been pumped full of dictated. The Ancient One's liked a bit of a show, so I'd heard. As I stepped from the shadows of the trees and straightened my tie, she gasped with the sight of me and paused, her eyes wide. A show they wanted, a show they'd receive.

"Who are you?" She slurred, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Blonde. For some reason, they were always blonde... I preferred brunettes, but beggars cannot be choosers. I licked my lips as the scent of her coiled itself around me, knowing that she would be soaked already for me. I didn't waste time with introductions, not yet, walking up to her and raising my hand as if to caress her cheek. My fingers curled around the fabric and tore it in one pull from her body, my eyes immediately falling to her breasts and my hands clasping tight around her hips to drag her flush to me. Too tight. Tight enough it would hurt, and not pleasurably.

My teeth sank into her nipple as her fingers tore at my hair, her scream of shock and pain reverberating off the trees. No one was going to hear her. No one was going to come.

Well, aside from me.

I had her pinned to the forest floor without releasing her nipple from my mouth, my hands running across her skin, disgust warring with primal instinct to fuck. She was filthy, of course. Nothing like a woman of quality, a woman like Claire... the thought of Claire had my control shattering and my hips snapping forward, my hands winding up around the slut's throat. I squeezed, watching as my breathing accelerated, squeezed until her lips turned blue and her eyes bulged. She was panicking and it drove me insane, tearing open my trousers and lunging to bury myself as deeply as I could go within her. No, I didn't want to fuck this whore. I wanted to fuck Claire. But... the body beneath me would have to do.

* * *

With rapt, uninhibited attention I shoveled chip after chip in my mouth, if only to keep myself from making anymore embarrassingly awkward noises. Vlad had...his victim now on the ground, her blood-curdling screams filling our control room as everyone watched in fascination. As if they all hadn't seen Vlad take care of business before but…

I shifted in my seat.

He seemed more...intense this evening, and my fingers curled around two cookies, unceremoniously shoving them in my mouth as Vlad now drank from the whore's boob. I...I wondered what it felt like. To have his fangs sink into such soft...flesh. To have him...drink his lifesource from the very-

Jesus H. where the fuck was I going with that?

With a cough, I lounged back in the chair, one thigh clenching up on the other as I chanced a glance around the room. Harry over on Ambient Pheromone seemed to be amping up the control lever just a tad, his attention only disturbed by his necessity to drop a file onto his lap to hide his tenting pants.

I shifted my gaze back at the screen. Willingly.

My fingers plunged back into the bag of chips to find nothing but air, even as I wiggled them about to find the last crumbs. Vlad must not like them loud, for his hand was now around the hobag's throat, squeezing mercilessly as he…

Whoa.

I had never before been present for one of Vlad's complete...conquests, so I was already at a disadvantage to the rest of the sex-starved men around me. But I knew my cheeks were stuffed-armadillo red as Vlad took out the Holy Grail and began to make the whore choke on her own screams, and undoubtedly remember the countless cocktail franks that had come before him.

I needed water, or … something, but my fingernails dug into the edges of the chair they now held onto, an uncomfortable tug of..something _down there_ making me wonder if everyone in the room was now staring at me. Vlad pummeled her, and yet I couldn't help but wonder...my gaze shifted dreamlike to a vision of Vlad hovering over me, ramming me as his hand was at my throat…

I immediately got up from the chair, turning my back to the screen and headed back to my station.

* * *

I could pretend. Pretend this woman under me was Claire, but it was difficult. I knew she wouldn't be like this, that she wouldn't stink of pheromones and desperation. I stopped thinking of Claire, not wanting to taint her in my head with this whore. My hands left her throat and found her breasts to squeeze as my hips continued to pound against her backside, far too hard to bring her any pleasure. I knew that in comparison with most mortal men, I had a little more luck with being well endowed... In this case, it would work to my favour.

Dropping my mouth to the slut's throat, I drew my tongue slowly up her jugular as my hands once again found her hips. I slowed down, slow enough she could catch her breath, slow enough I could fool her into thinking I would be gentle.

"Do you know what I want, darling?" I whispered softly in her ear. She replied within choked sobs, her breath hitching in her throat.

"N-n-no..." She moaned, and I grinned.

"I want you..." I purred, and she relaxed - before I finished speaking. "...broken."

I forgot about the order. I forgot the reason I was here, to appease the Ancient Ones. I forgot all the camera's watching me; I forgot Claire; I forgot everything save the lust for blood and my own release. I fucked the body beneath me with a force that broke bones, her screams falling on deaf ears as my fangs dropped and I sank them into her throat. I sucked down mouthful after mouthful as her body jerked violently beneath my ministrations, my hands bruising and breaking bones, my thrusts forceful enough that they carried me away. The snap of her neck as her body arched between my jaws and my cock was the sound that pushed me over the top. Her screams stopped and she went limp, but the taste of blood in my mouth and the feeling of her insides contracting around my cock had me roaring to scare the birds from the trees, coming so hard that even I saw stars, pulling myself back and off the whore lying dead with my chest heaving.

She'd sprayed blood all over me, my clothes were ruined. Blood and come stained my trousers, my eyes were wild and my mouth smeared with crimson, and there was a smile that could have stopped traffic written all across my face. Gods above or below, I had missed this...

* * *

I tried to ignore the noises that rose in full stereo-surround sound with extra bass to the right of me. I tried to ignore the sounds of Vlad as he….crescendoed against his prey's neck and between her thighs. I tried to ignore the half-dozen heavy breathers that were around the room. I tried to ignore it all and yet I could not be denied, and my gaze tore back to the screen and away from my monitors just as the Count… Yep. His roar was enough to make my entire body shudder and one of my hands fiercely grip the edge of my control panel.

I may have joined in with the noises. I'm not sure. His words to the poor, dim-witted whore still riveting right between my thighs.

I was too busy watching as Vlad dove back to her, snatching her lifeless, broken body up from the ground, his fangs in full view to me before he latched onto her neck once more and drank his fill and the last in her. I watched as her body practically shriveled like a grape. I watched as her raisin body dropped to the ground and he ran off. I watched as my hand began to rub the top of my thigh so hard it burned…

I watched so hard I didn't notice the 2 red lights flashing on my screen, or the alarms going off on mine and one other panel.

"R-ray!" I finally found my voice as the monitor on my control screen shifted, somewhere between wishing the whore had been me and knowing I needed to be locked away. "...something's...wrong!"

In the moment it took me to tear my eyes from the screen to my own monitor, Vlad had already set his sights on the Jock and ripped him a new one, and was well on his way to the Brain.

But why was my monitor going?...It's then I saw it. The Virgin and the Tokehead were somehow...no, it couldn't be possible. "RAAAAAY!" I shouted again. "The Virgin and the Tokehead! They're escaping!"

* * *

Something was wrong. After dispatching the athlete and the scholar, in much less time than it had taken me with the whore, I stood up amid the gore-splattered ruins of the cabin and wiped my mouth. I'd ripped the athlete limb from limb when he'd hit me with a baseball bat. It hadn't hurt me, but it would have done the mongrel pup a great aid had he learned to treat Count Vladimir Antonescu with a measure of respect. The scholar had given up when I'd disemboweled his friend. Gone white with shock until I'd lifted him into the air and snapped his spine over my knee, and followed by draining him of every drop of blood in his body. At this point I was drinking solely for the pleasure of it, I was long past full.

But it was too quiet. I should have been able to hear the heartbeat of the Fool and the Virgin. I should have been able to smell the scent of their fear and panic, but I couldn't. I couldn't smell anything save for the blood I'd already spilled. Furrowing my brow and walking through the cabin, I stopped as a voice boomed over the microphone, hidden from my view.

"Subject #326, return to the elevator and your cell. The ritual is complete." I cocked a brow with the abrupt command.

"No..." I said quietly, looking up to a corner of the cabin where I knew a camera was hidden. "No, it's not."

* * *

Pandemonium didn't begin to cover it. There were buttons flashing and people shouting all around me. Ray's yelling seemed to be the loudest, or at least I could hear him above everyone else. I wasn't quite sure what everyone was so panicked about. I mean, surely there was a protocol for this.

Right?

Somehow though, I went through all of the checks for my cell block and floor, and everything was in lock mode despite the flashing buttons before me, the red one screaming along with the alarms that were going off. We had never even had a drill for this, but surely someone had foreseen…

Vlad.

My eyes flew to the screen just in time to see him say something to the camera that was in the corner of the main room of the cabin. Look and speak directly into the camera as if...he were looking directly at me. As if to tell me...do not move, Claire. Do not leave your station.

 _I will find you._

I swallowed hard as I stayed rooted to my spot, my insides now twisting like a tourniquet on an arm that was ready and willing to be stabbed by a needle and drained of blood.

"Claire!"

Claire. That was my name, yes. But I didn't care. All I could see were Vlad's bright crimson eyes as they filled the screen, the video stopped as they bore through to my very soul, before it suddenly sputtered to life again, Vlad's presence gone from the cabin, gone from the screen, but his hand felt on the back of my neck, guiding me back down into my chair.

"Claire! Get a fucking grip!" It was Ray's voice off to my left somewhere. He was….calling to me...about….something.

There wasn't anything more important though, than the voice that now whispered in my ear and traveled the length of my spine.

 _I'm coming, my love._

* * *

A very large part of me wanted to turn and blatantly disregard the command on the speaker. The ritual was not finished. I was not finished until I _wanted_ to be finished. Didn't they know who I was? I would have crushed them all, slaughtered them, but -

Perhaps I _would_ listen. Something was wrong, the quiet in the woods was far too complete. I opened the door and stepped outside, breathing in the artificial air of this - cage, before blurring back to the elevator I had come from. I froze as a new scent assaulted my senses. The fool, the virgin... they'd been here. They'd been in this very elevator. Something was different and I felt almost giddy with glee - my captors had been outsmarted. Someone had figured out their little game.

Stepping inside and watching the door slide shut, I trembled with impatience and hoped against hope that the little humans who'd escaped their snare did me a favour and let me escape mine. I stood inside my cell as the elevator stopped, my view of the hallway in front of me the same as it had always been.

And I waited.

* * *

It was as if I were watching in the midst of a dream. People ran past me out the door; people ran in and took seats at panels that had not been manned since I had started in The Facility. Ray looked pale and red all at the same time. Panic flooded the room, and yet…

I sat and floated on my cloud, looking around only to be drawn back to my monitor just in time to see all the monsters in my cell block set free. One by one their doors opened; one by one I watched as they escaped their hold and ran, flew, crawled, and galloped their way to freedom. It was quite beautiful to watch actually, especially the unicorn as he raced from his cage and gutted the first human he came upon with his mighty horn. When I thought it couldn't get any louder, screams upon screams began to fill the hallway just outside our control room, and yet I was strangely...at peace, aside from the yearning that now flooded me. My fingertips burned, my body ached, my neck throbbed where my heartbeat thudded against the skin there, strumming out a melody that I knew he heard. _Felt_ he heard.

Creatures sped by me, the doors of the control room thrown open by their entrance. A giant force of something, a tentacle reaching in to grab Ray right from his chair.

I didn't move. I didn't breathe. I didn't have to, because I knew. I could feel _him._

It was as if they all knew to leave me be. That I was somehow special, and meant for him. So I watched, one gal getting her arms pulled from the sockets by some _thing_ that I'd never seen before. Another guy getting his guts ripped from him by some chainsaw-wielding dude. For a moment, I felt...frightened. Frightened out of my wits enough to nearly stand from my chair, only to have myself weighted down as if two hands had pushed upon my shoulders. Two very strong, very large hands, with fingers that dug into the flesh beneath them.

 _His_ hands.

My body shifted in my chair, my hips sliding forward as my head rested back against something behind it. My eyes closed to see him, to wait…

* * *

I waited. Waited even as I saw the clad in black SWAT team move past my cell with their guns drawn, nearly trembling with anticipation. I'd never wanted to see the offerings beat the system before. But this was different. Perhaps I was drunk on the pints of blood I'd just imbibed, on the orgasm that hadn't so much as scratched the surface of my cravings, the thought of freedom so close I could taste it.

 _Ding._

I looked up to see the little light above my doorway turn green, the doorway that faced _towards_ the hallway. Towards the SWAT team that now stood frozen. Time seemed to slow for a brief moment, everything gathering its collective breath before the world exploded. Doors opened and monsters that had never seen the light of day before sprang free and tore every human being it saw apart. I was not one of them. I stayed within my cell as my door opened until the path before me was clear. Freedom. It called to me like a lover I'd been longing for, like a woman I'd-

 _Claire._ She was here, wasn't she? I stopped the second before my shoe crossed the threshhold of my cell. I could run, now. Enjoy my newfound freedom, hope that the sun was not shining outside and find new clothes, clean ones. Find a ship to Transylvania and go home. If I left, right now, Claire would be dead within ten minutes. I ran.

Towards the control rooms.

I jumped over a snake the size of the hallway, passed workers being ripped apart by a horde of mutants, blood spraying me like a fountain as I tore through the crowd that was in my way. My face was determined as I tossed a short, balding man in a tie out of my path, hearing bones crack as his body hit the wall. I didn't spare him a second glance, inhaling deeply past the overwhelming scent of blood to find the familiar aroma I wanted to locate. There... Claire. I followed it, past a tentacle dragging a screaming man into a dark hole in the wall, past a woman holding her intestines in her arms and wandering about in shock.

There. She was sitting in a chair, waiting for me. I smiled and stopped as I stood in the doorway of the room, before I saw her expression change. Her shock transformed into fear, her face coloured with alarm as she began to rise, catching the attention of a few of the creatures busy disemboweling others. I was behind her before she'd fully risen, my bloodsoaked hands falling to her shoulders and pushing her gently but firmly back down, bending so my lips brushed her ear.

"You waited for me?"

* * *

I had no sooner closed my eyes to the pressure on my shoulders when his low and hypnotic voice pierced through the chaos that was all around, his cold lips brushing my ear as he spoke.

"You ask that as if you didn't know I would." I answered with a complete calm.

It was as if there were no one else in the room. No other sound but the one that now hung in my consciousness as the only one that mattered. I knew better than to turn around, or to open my eyes, there was no need. Anything and everything in my world now centered on him and his will, his firm stomach behind my head all the support I needed.

"Tell me if...I'm dreaming? Or no, don't tell me. But if I am, whisk me away from the chaos so that it's just...you and me, Sir?"

I wanted to touch him, to see him, and yet...my only response was to lift my hand to set on his that still rested on my shoulder, my fingers sliding over the chill of his skin, my palm spreading flat as my index and middle finger spread around his wrist. There was a...vibration like an idling engine, a hum between us and I could feel it now. On the back of my head, and down through my fingers it escalated somewhere in my lower abdomen. How I wanted to open my eyes. How I wanted to turn and rise from this chair to set my hands upon him, to gaze up into his eyes….

"I'm...not dreaming, am I?"

* * *

"Dreaming?" I looked up once to see the carnage around us, the blood and screams of the dying and wounded. I would have predicted that the scene we were in the middle of would be more akin to a nightmare for Claire, but clearly I had underestimated her. I shivered.

I loved it when beautiful women proved me wrong.

I smiled and gently rubbed at her shoulders, taking a moment to nip at the top of her ear. I felt warm and quite playful, in an excellent mood with how the day had been proceeding. She leaned back against me and reached to touch my hand, my skin likely cold to the touch before I turned my palm over to interlace our fingers, murmuring low in her ear.

"You're not dreaming, my dear... though I will be all too happy to fulfill your request, all the same." I released her hand and stepped back, spinning her chair to face me and offering my hand once again, a roguish grin upon my face. I didn't bother to hide the fact I was all but drenched in blood and my canines had elongated to brush my bottom lip.

"Shall we, milady?"

* * *

"Mmmph." His fingers were strong, his hands stronger, as they both dug into my shoulders. A pain I ignored once his voice penetrated my zen status.

I wasn't dreaming….and the noise once again filled the room. Screams of pain, shouts of death all around me, and yet all I really knew was the voice at my ear, the lips that brushed my skin, the chill of cold breath, until my chair was spinning beneath me and my eyes opened automatically.

Vlad was before me, standing there with his hand out to me, his clothes drenched in both brown and still-slick red. Blood. Blood smeared his chin and the sides of his mouth, with drips that had run down his neck to drench what was his once white collar. My breath caught somewhere between my lungs and any escape, the next two seconds glancing at his hand, and then back into his crimson eyes, the look of them only matched by the way his lips turned into the most teasing grin, his fangs now fully showing.

How many times he had attempted to hide them from me. How many times I had seen them and...wondered. Without another thought I rested my hand in his, the touch almost electric as I felt it again.

"I thought you'd...never ask." I could barely contain myself, or the throbbing between my thighs. And when I said throbbing, it was like a hundred bongo drums being played like there was no tomorrow.

Which...I wasn't going think about now.

My fingers squeezed around his as if they were wrapping a rock as I stood to my feet. Sarah from accounting flew past us as I did so, at least...her upper half.

"I am...all yours."

* * *

I smiled with the hesitation so brief it was hardly there, as Claire took my hand and I helped her to stand. I could almost taste the arousal that would be slick between her thighs, and my mouth watered. I had all the time left in the world to enjoy this, and enjoy this I was going to. As her hand squeezed mine and she spoke, her voice soft, I shook my head. Reaching my free hand to grasp her chin and draw her face so it was bare inches from mine, I looked deeply into the blue eyes I admired and spoke quite seriously.

"You have been since I met you, Claire."

Stepping back into my smile, I leaned back and took a look around the room. I did not know the blueprint of the building well, but I knew where I wanted to go. Somewhere quiet, secluded. Somewhere I would not be disturbed. Keeping Claire's hand in mind, I turned back to her and pulled her flush to my chest.

"Now, listen carefully to me. I want you to slide your arms up around my neck, just - that's perfect, like that." I praised as she did so without a moment's hesitation, my hand releasing hers to hike her legs around my waist. I grinned as my cock ground against the apex of her thighs, holding back my lust for just a few moments more, easily holding her aloft in my arms.

"Now hold onto me, and hold tight. I'd rather not have any of my - colleagues think you're theirs for the taking." I pressed a kiss to her cheek and breathed deeply to savour the scent of her hair, before I blurred out of the room. It was likely to be a shock to move this quickly, for her. But I sped through the building, keeping her tightly in my arms as I dodged monster after monster ripping staff apart, deaf to screams for help as I ascended stairs, down hallway after hallway until the noise faded to a dull echo, and I was in a section of the building I had never seen before.

I slowed enough to kick open a door to a small room, stepping inside and flicking on the light. It was empty, the floor carpeted and a small desk pushed to a corner, dust thick upon its surface. Clearly this office had not been inhabited in some time. I grinned as I set Claire down, not letting her leave my arms.

"Now that we're alone, and can entertain each other..."

* * *

If Vlad hadn't immediately taken my hands to drape my arms around his neck, I might've dropped to my knees right there, and not because I would've taken his zipper with me, but just...gods be damned he was…

"Ahhh!" I cried out near his ear as he wrapped my thighs around his waist and something hard and massive pressed against me _there_. Closing my eyes to what was around me, a flashback to the screen that been Vlad with his cock appeared, my arms clenching his neck as that very same cock now tortured the very spot that had been aching.

"Okaaaaay." I breathed out, arms and thighs tightening around him.

More screams, more moans, more sounds of flesh tearing flew by as I felt the rush of air through my hair, Vlad's hold on me tight but not painful. If he had been human, I probably would've choked him to death with the hold I had on his neck. One second, maybe two sped by before everything stopped and relative quiet returned. The screams were muffled now covered by the roaring of my own heartbeat. Vlad's hands loosened on my thighs, guiding my legs to the floor as my now bare feet touched cheap, thin, office carpeting. Somewhere along the way, I'd lost my flats. No great loss all things considered.

I waited another breath before opening my eyes to his voice, glancing around at the empty office. I knew where we where. The branch that had been tactical planning, all of them let go in the fall. The irony being that they had been in charge of...failsafe measures.

I almost laughed.

Until I noticed how my hands were now fisted amidst Vlad's blood-stained shirt. My gaze snailed up over the blood and peeks of white that still remained, the quiet of his chest lying still beneath my hands, before I reached his eyes. An impenetrable stare with a smirk that I had longed to see this close. Longed to…I stepped up to my toes, pulling his shirt to me as my lips finally touched his, paying no mind to the fangs that pressed against mine. For a moment, we were both still, not breathing, not speaking, not moving, until I fell back to my feet more shocked at myself than anything I had seen in the past, oh, hour or so.

"I...yeah, I've always wanted to...do that." The words came flying out of my mouth as I sort of sounded like a fish that had been thrown out of water, gasping for air as my face turned a nice shade of beet.

I wanted to do more. So much more. But again, I was mesmerized by those eyes, the red having turned darker, his lips now turning upward even more to give me the full-fledged view of all of his...teeth.

A shudder rocked me just as his hands gripped my waist.

* * *

She didn't let go of me when I set her down. Her hands stayed white-knuckling my shirt, her eyes trailing over every inch of my face. I liked how she looked at me, almost hungrily, like she wanted to devour me. The thought made my cock twitch. I let my hands wander from her hips to her ample backside, my eyes falling to the pulse of her throat, before her hands wrenched in my shirt and she kissed me.

Hard. My fangs pressed back into my lip and I tasted blood in my mouth. I froze.

She pulled away after a moment and I could all but hear the blood rushing through her veins to colour her face, and if I thought I'd been aroused before, it was nothing compared to now. All I could think about was how easily I could have her on her back. All I wanted was to bite her, to hear her gasp as her heart stopped beating.

I wanted to kill her so badly it hurt.

"Do that again." I spoke on an exhale, so quietly it was hardly audible. "Kiss me again, Claire. Harder."

I did not move, did not so much as shift my eyes from hers. If I moved I would lose it. I was not bred for patience in a time like this. I had exhausted all of my self control today, and with the world bound to crumble around me as the Ancient One's began to stir, I was struggling to hold onto what set me apart from the other monsters. I was more human than any of them. I could converse, smile, interact and charm. I was handsome and suave, I didn't inspire terror when I was looked at. But though I had perfected the human act, they all forgot the most important fact. I wasn't human. I was a monster. And I was designed for one, thing, and one thing only.

I was designed to kill.

* * *

At first, I hadn't heard him, still staring at his eyes and then to his lips as they moved, and his disappearing fangs with them. He rocked a strong jawline, something I had never noticed before so far from him behind the glass partition, and I reached with one hand to run two fingers from his ear to his chin along it. There were no nerves now, even with my V-card. I knew it wouldn't matter to him, but I simply could not say that I had...saved myself for him.

 _Kiss me, Claire. Harder._

Harder? My tongue snaked slowly over my lower lip tasting blood. Who it belonged to, I had no clue. With my attention solely on his lips for one more second, my hand gripped his nape and I once again tugged him to me, crushing my lips to his with a moan I had never heard before. I had only kissed a handful of guys, bad makeout sessions and fumbling hands inside pants, one blow job that was the worst experience I had ever known, but I gave everything I had into that kiss, my lips unknowingly parting as I felt his shirt rip in my hand. Panting breath, followed by another, my eyes opened to his for some...words of wisdom, some...guidance, some...relief.

"Please, Vlad. Please…" I didn't know what I was begging for, or maybe I did. When the ground shuddered beneath both of us, I pulled again at his shirt, tearing a strip as I dropped to my knees and he obligingly followed. My lips were upon his again, this time his arm taking me and guiding my arching back to the floor. There was no time left. No asking permission, no formalities, no niceties.

"F-first, last, only…"I sputtered against his lips as my tongue teased them. I wanted to taste him and the blood that had made him. I wanted him to taste me and for me to be the last one he ever did.

* * *

I stayed still as she lunged at me again, as this time her mouth greedily worked at mine. I'd been kissed a fair amount in my very long existence. I'd had terrible kissers and excellent ones, but there was something undeniably erotic about kissing the woman you were going to kill, the one you'd been dreaming about for quite some time. This time, I kissed her back. Hard.

She tasted sweet, like sugar and a hint of mint. She kissed me desperately, blind with lust, and when her eyes flickered to mine I knew that it was time to show her what she really wanted. I followed as she dropped to her knees and growled as she tore my shirt, the sound as inhuman as I was. It didn't take long for me to tear hers away from her body as I laid her down, my lips falling to her throat, mouthing at her jugular and tormenting myself with the feeling of her heart beating on my tongue.

"Claire..." I growled, my voice deep as I pushed her knees apart and ripped her jeans, my palms wandering across her legs, my mouth watering as the scent of her arousal hit me. Gods, she smelled delicious.

" _Claire..._ " I spoke again, more forcefully this time. It was all I could do to talk between kisses, my tongue exploring the inside of her teeth, but as she _begged_ me...

I bit her. I bit down hard on her shoulder, fangs sinking into her flesh, and held. Bit her to remind her of who she belonged to, of who owned her. The bite wouldn't kill her, no. If anything, knowing Claire, it would arouse her. I released after a moment and licked at the wound, my chest heaving with breaths I didn't need and my eyes taking in the expression on her face.

* * *

Somewhere in the midst of Vlad's kiss I heard the rip of my own shirt, the flimsy fabric no match for his strength. The sound of his growl lasted only for a moment before his mouth was on me. For a second, I thought it was _it,_ it was the end, and I cried out with blind fury and impatience only to have his mouth weave a tapestry at my neck, his tongue lapping at the place I knew he wanted most. I'd seen him so many times before; that place where I knew he could both see and feel my heartbeat, my life against his tongue. But he took his time, and my body squirmed beneath his until the rip of my jeans away from me brought another scream from my mouth, pain smothered by _his_ mouth, his tongue, his...fangs.

There was no comparing his kiss. No comparing the way he worked my mouth with his own, no human guy could come close, and I was glad. Our tongues now met, mine frantic in its lack of patience, a nick from one of his fangs glancing the side.

But I was lost. Lost to hearing my name on those lips. Lost to how his body now hovered over me, his cold hands against my thighs both exciting and terrifying.

"Yesss." I replied as I heard my name and my eyes closed to the sensations. There was nothing that would keep him from me, nothing, even as the earth shook below us again.

"Yessss!" I repeated louder against his mouth, while his tongue searched again for my own. My hands grabbed and sought every inch of cold flesh that he had now exposed to me. Cold and hard, my hands wandered until they held him to me, palms spread flat as his shoulder blades worked beneath them.

There was no going back. No.

And when his fangs finally sunk into the soft part of my shoulder, I cried out, shuddering as everything inside me quaked like the earth beneath us. Shuddering as the earth rolled just as my hips sought what I did not understand. Shuddered as he drank from me, tasted the fine wine that had been saved for him to cherish...savor...and to drink his fill.

"Vlad...pleeeease…" I begged for it like I had begged for nothing in my life. Begged for life, for death, for the two were like one to me now. Begged to feel him inside me as our world crumbled around us.

* * *

"Shhhh, sweet girl... I'll take care of you." I murmured as she cried out and her nails bit into my shoulders, purring with the sensation. It did not sting, there was no pain, a fact I nearly lamented. I would have liked to feel the cuts down my back as she wailed and clawed at me. Reaching up to tear my shirt free and pull at my trousers, I hissed with the friction as I took my cock in hand. Manipulating her lithe, slim body like a puppet I dropped kisses and bites all along her bare stomach and sides, fangs slicing through the fabric of her brassiere to allow me access to her breasts.

"I have wanted to do this for _years_..." I growled, the moment before I took her nipple in my mouth to suck, and suck hard. My free hand finding her slick centre, I shivered with anticipation before I pressed the tip of my arousal to her, nudging only the first inch inside. I could smell, feel that she'd never done this before. She tasted like a virgin, pure and sweet, my _favorite_...

I growled softly and nipped once more at her breast before raising my head and hovering atop her, my weight braced on my hands at her sides, my nose brushing hers.

"Claire..." I spoke softly, calmly, though I felt anything but. "If we do this... " I wanted to whisper it into her ear, but I could not bring myself to tear my gaze from her face. Her eyes so wide and innocent, watching me. Eyes that knew what I would say, and would accept it.

"I'll kill you." I spoke so softly the words resembled velvet, one hand reaching to stroke her cheek. It was the most tender touch I'd administered in all of my life, and I knew it was because the woman who held me was different than the others. She understood what I was and she had never wanted me to be anything different. If I didn't know better -

"Have I told you..." I rumbled, growling low as I slid yet another inch deeper. "That I believe that I'm in love with you?"

* * *

His words opened Pandora's box but I could hardly squeak out _me too_ , his mouth at my nipple doing nothing but sending my body upward, arching toward him as the sting from his suckling traveled straight down. His revelation left me almost crying with all of the wasted time, especially now as the world died around us.

"I..didn't know." I tried to respond, but his fingers as they toyed with me had me biting my lip so hard, I knew there would be blood.

But the moment that he entered me my eyes grew wide both in fear and in pain, his own gazing at me from above me as he leaned in to touch my nose with his own. I had never known such pain, the sting as he pushed more. I knew what would happen, yes, but I didn't care and I didn't answer him as he asked me. I couldn't have spoken if I wanted to, not at that moment, not with everything I had ever wanted gazing down at me. I gasped for breath when it all hit me, feeling him stretch me still as he went further, my fingers now digging into his skin as I tried to bear it all.

"V-vlaaad." I whispered on a gasp, hearing as he spoke to me but too aware of how little time we had left. "N-no, I…" Blinking to focus once again, his eyes now the deepest burgundy as I saw the yearning in them. The burn that most likely threatened any self control he was now exhibiting. I'd always wondered what he'd meant by "the burn" having talked about it in one of our conversations, but...now I was acutely aware. As much as I was aware of how gentle he was being with me, even if I was too...small to accommodate him.

Tears stung the corners of my eyes. He had said?..."I think...you just..did."

I waited a moment for the words to sink in, searching his face as he braced himself over me. He was...beautiful. The most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on.

"I love you, even more." I answered with my whole heart, as I slid a hand from his back to cup his jaw, and then his nape. A tear slid unknowingly as I searched his eyes one last time.

"Take me to hell with you." I blurted at the same time I lunged my hips upward to take all of him that I could, crying out with the searing pain that burned through me.

* * *

It was virtually impossible to catch me by surprise. I'd seen too much to be taken off guard, but as Claire's hands wandered over my jaw, my neck, I relaxed momentarily. Her touch felt... good. Comforting. The burn of hunger that had been gnawing at my stomach eased and I could enjoy the sensation of her skin against mine, the lazy pleasure of being half-buried within her, everything that -

Her plea and the violent buck of her hips shocked me into motion, my hips snapping forwards by instinct and my mouth closing around her throat. Fangs sank deep into the soft flesh of her vein and I began to drink, now completely unable to stop. I'd wanted to go slow, but there was no hope now that she'd taken me, first. I drank and moaned against her skin with the taste, the hot, rich flavour of blood far too sweet to be real. It was nothing like I'd imagined.

It was better.

I rolled my hips in time with each mouthful I took from her, my hands coming up to fist in her hair as I took her. I took her body as I took her life, hungrily and in time with the beat of her slowing heart. I could not stop. I wanted to, and I did not want to, at the same time. Curious to kill something you love, such a strange sensation. But I killed her gently, tenderly, an affectionate rumble in my throat as my swallows slowed as her breathing did. It was only when I knew that she would die that I withdrew my jaws and kissed her again, her lips cold, but her heart still struggling to beat.

"I will see you there, my darling. Sleep well..."

* * *

With one blink, everything around me went bright light, Vlad's fangs piercing my skin silencing me from any sound whatsoever as he rammed me, shattering everything below the waist. Bones broke, muscles tore, all feeling below disappeared. There was nothing. There was everything, and I knew even as the pain of the initial bite at my neck subsided and I gave over to the cloud that now encompassed me, that this was heaven. Now. Here. To feel him as he took life from me, to know that we would be together, that I would be his last…

I struggled for one last breath as my body shivered its last bit of life in his arms.

"C-come...with...m-me…" I mouthed, unaware of any sound that may have escaped. The effort took every ounce of strength I had left within me. I could feel nothing but the slowing beat of my heart and the growl that now rumbled from him, the sound more comforting than the most perfect lullaby.

It was the end, and it too, was perfect. My eyes found his as he rose above me and my heart thudded, for him, for the last time.

* * *

Her heart kept beating, struggling for life, and I purred as I nosed at her cheek, hips rolling slowly as I kept up my ministrations. Part of me felt remorse, the part that knew that this was the last I would see of her, of my Claire. _My_ Claire. I waited, my ear pressed to her heart, eyes closed as I waited for the silence that would echo mine. It came, but not before she spoke to me, asked me for one last thing.

And I obeyed. I raised my head to look into her dulling eyes and my body stiffened, my brow furrowing and the mask of cool confidence falling for the briefest of moments. I choked out her name as the release washed over me, groaning softly as I held her gaze, watching as her lips curved into the smallest of smiles before her breasts ceased to rise and fall. I rolled off of her and pulled her into my arms, content to lay there quietly for a long, silent moment, my eyes closed and my face buried in her hair.

It was... bittersweet.

I laid her gently down and closed her eyes, the taste of her still on my tongue as I knelt before her and let my eyes take in the contours of her face one last time. Such a lovely face, if only she had of been one of me, perhaps -

Pain like I'd never felt before blossomed in my chest, my breath ripped from my lungs as the stake sank through my heart, driven deep behind my back. I whirled, blind with pain and the onslaught of rage, to see the shaking office worker with his hands now empty and his face draining of colour. I broke him in pieces, roaring like a demon through the agony that singed through my body, until my legs gave out and would no longer obey me.

I couldn't breathe. The blessed wood buried within my flesh burned like a brand, burned my hand as I grasped weakly at the stake and pulled it free, my vision swimming with pain. I fell to the ground and struggled for air, blood leaking from the corners of my mouth as I choked and sputtered, rolling to my stomach and crawling desperately towards Claire.

Every movement was excruciating, my vision fading and my hands beginning to shake as I reached Claire's body, once more clutching her to me, this time my blood staining her skin. My breaths came ragged and shallow, and I knew that I was finished.

Even as I closed my eyes and coughed through the pain that began to pull me under, I could not help but smile as I held Claire in my arms, the ground beneath us cracking and beginning to crumble, yawning into the black, burning abyss below.

"I'll see you there..."

* * *

END.


End file.
